A Raven in the Shadows
by Raven the Demon Hedgehog
Summary: One day, Sonic finds Shadow in ruins of a battlefield, along with a black Chaos Emerald and a black hedgehog. They soon find that the hedgehog is named Raven, and the emerald belongs to Mephiles the Dark. They also find that he's trying to take Mobius over, with the help of an old enemy. Now they have to stop him once and for all, before it's too late. On Hiatus.
1. A New Threat?

A Raven In The Shadows Chapter 1 - A New Threat?

One day, Sonic the Hedgehog was out on a run, feeling the breeze on his face, enjoying the day. All of a sudden, a large explosion happened across the field, and a blinding light shone for many miles. Sonic knew, by force of habit, something was wrong, so he went to see what was up. When he reached the site, it was like ruins. Nothing was left. He supposed Eggman, but it didn't seem like him to do such a thing. He then saw Tails flying by, and followed him.

"Yo Tails, what's up?"

"I don't know Sonic, I'm checking that now! Wait, I see something! Follow me!"

They both ran/flew over to what Tails saw. Sonic saw something familiar in front of them. He noticed what it was.

"Shadow what happened?" Tails yelled

"Battle. That's what happened."

Shadow decided to show them where the battle took place. They finally  
came to where Tails pointed out. They saw a black hedgehog and black  
Chaos Emerald.

"This is where it took place, against him. He thought I was some guy named Mephiles. It ended when we shot Chaos Spears to each other, but that fell out of the sky. We hit that, and something was released. At the same time, that explosion, and the blinding light. I would've used Chaos Control, but it was too late."

"Hey Shadow, could you teleport him and the Chaos Emerald to my lab?"

Shadow agreed and did so. Sonic found he was alone, because he also took Tails. So he decided to finish his run, and visit them later.


	2. The Lab Battle

**Here I hope seems like a longer chapter, to make up for the 1st one. Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Raven in the Shadows Chapter 2 - The Lab Battle**

A few hours later, Shadow was at Tails' house. Tails was out looking for Sonic, and Shadow was watching TV. He soon heard banging from somewhere and supposed it was from the lab. He dashed to the entrance and opened the door. He saw the cage Tails had put the hedgehog in, and saw that the hedgehog was wide awake, trying to get out. It soon stopped and sighed.

"Damn it, this is hopeless. I just hope this isn't Eggman's lab…"

Shadow decided to walk up to the cage. "No. Not even close. And now that you're awake…why did you attack me?"

The other hedgehog turned around, with a loss of hope in his eyes. Then turned away.

"Why should I tell you. It's just like nine years ago. Eggman put me in a cell, because I did nothing. I'm sorry..."

"Shadow."

"What?"

My name is Shadow. Yours?

"I'm Raven. When we first met we didn't know who each other was. That's why the battle happened."

"Right..."

There was silence for a while. Then, Raven spoke.

"Shadow, I don't deserve stuff like this. I try to save the world, but everybody thinks I'm a bad guy, just because of my appearance. Have you ever felt like that?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"My game."

Silence again. Then, he looked at the black hedgehog.

"Shadow?"

"What?"

"Can I be free?"

"Why?"

"You know I don't deserve this, and...and..."

He heard a chain unlock, and looked over.

"I was kidding."

He let Raven out of the cage, and they started walking out of the lab. Then, Raven noticed something.

"Shadow…"

"What?"

"We're not alone…"

He started looking around and saw it. Shadow saw it too. Raven growled.

"Mephiles…"

Mephiles appeared and said, "Shadow, it's been a long time since we last encountered. 2006 was it? Or do you even remember? No matter. I'll just take my emerald and be off."

Mephiles walked over to the emerald in the case Tails put it in.

Before he could do anything to it, he was shot with a blast of energy from Raven's hand.

"What the hell was that?"

Shadow heard no answer as Raven walked up to Mephiles, who was just getting up.

"What the…"

Mephiles got punched to the other side of the room. Shadow was surprised at how easily he was beating him. Mephiles got up and shot Raven with the same blast he shot Sonic with in 2006.

"Thanks for the cool off Mephiles."

Raven let out a wave of energy, which immediately turned into an explosion and blinding light. After it, Mephiles was gone, and so was the Chaos Emerald. Raven was on the floor.

"He wasn't ready for Chaos Blast. I guess it was a first time use. They're not that big, or that blinding." Shadow carried Raven to the couch upstairs.

Hours later when Sonic and Tails came back, Raven was up again, and the lab was explained, why it's wrecked. Sonic and Tails were still a little confused on who Raven actually was. Shadow didn't know anything on that topic either.

"So, 'Raven', who are you?" Tails asked.

Raven sighed.

"I can tell you, but I'll have to start from 9 years ago."

They all nodded, and Raven began.


	3. The Beggining of A New Era

**In these next chapters, is MY explanation of this character's past. OK?**

* * *

**A Raven in the Shadows Chapter 3 - The Past is in the Past Part 1 - The** **Beginning of A New Era**

The world you once knew, is now distant, but, is close to it in many ways. This is Suibom, a world of animals, like Mobius, that serves Axel, instead of Sonic.

Just then, Eggman had transformed a lovable, caring hedgehog, to a soulless, uncontrollable demon. The reason is, he captured three kids, but two escaped. And here's how.

The three kids were just put into the cage, two of them, scared. The other, was Raven. He walked around the cage, and found an opening for his little brothers to go through, but it wasn't big enough for him. When Eggman left the room, he yelled to his brothers.

"Come over here! I need to show you something!"

They came over.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"See this?" He pointed to the opening. "You can escape."

The smallest crawled through.

"What about you, Raven?" The other asked.

"Don't worry, TJ. I'll be out soon. Just go, and tell dad. I may not be here, though. So promise me, that you'll be brave, and look after Cody."

"I promise." TJ said, and hugged Raven, then left with Cody. Just then, Eggman came back, and saw the black hedgehog, sitting there, with his eyes closed.

"Where did they go?! Answer me now!" He yelled.

When he heard no answer, he walked into the cage, with a serum behind his back.

"Tell me, NOW!" He yelled again, and again no answer. "That's it! You're gonna get it!"

He plunged the serum into his arm, which caused him to cry out in pain.

"This will teach you." He said, as he walked out, and locked it behind him.

There were tears on the edges of his eyes as the transformation started. Then, his tail grew lengthened, and a purple fin appeared on his head. Then on his ears and tail, red marks appeared. Last, his eyes started changing shade, and a black aura grew around him. Then, silence. Eggman went closer to the cage, the hedgehog opened his eyes, which were black, and clear of pupils.

Then, Eggman got blasted back, as the cage was destroyed. Then, the hedgehog walked up to the man, which he thought looked unconscious.

"This will teach you not to fuck with me, and my family." He said, and charged an energy ball, and aimed it at him.

Then, when it didn't notice, Eggman threw his arm at it, in which he was holding, a serum. It slammed into it's chest, and he stammered backwards. Then, it fell to the ground.

"At least I thought ahead." Eggman said, as he got up.

Then he dragged the unconscious hedgehog to a cell. He threw it inside, locked the door, and walked back to see if anything more was destroyed.  
Later, he woke up and looked around. Then, at himself.

"God, what have I become?"

Eggman heard him, and went over to the cell.

"You've become a monster, thanks to me. Now, come with me, and help me to rule the world."

It said nothing, nor did it move. He said it again, this time, a demand. He heard nothing but silence.

"Fine."

Eggman left the cell. A few hours later, Eggman put food in the cell. The little hedgehog didn't move. He sighed as he got back to work. It looked over and went to the food. He pushed it away, because of the smell, and stared at a wall. Later, Eggman walked by and saw it moved, and tried to talk to it.

"Hello."

It looked at him with hopeless eyes.

"You took me from my family. Why would you do this to a kid?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about it. After I changed you, you went out of control. At least I was able stop you from destroying anything. By the way, what's your name?"

It said nothing.

"You don't have a name?"

"I don't want to tell you it."

"Well, why?"

It paused, before saying, "Just, please, leave me alone.

"Alright." Eggman said, walked away, thinking about his next plan.

"So you're the new kid on the block, huh?" A voice said.

The hedgehog turned to see a older, white hedgehog, with black streaks.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Raven asked.

"I'm Axel, and Egghead locked me up, so now I have to escape. Can you help me?"

The figure that Axel saw nodded, and it submerged from the shadows. Axel backed up.

"Don't worry, the doctor made me this way, but he forgot mind control, or whatever it's called."

"Alright. Do you have any powers?"

"Not that I know of..." He said, stammering on his words.

"If you feel it, concentrate, then let it out, but make sure it's by the door."

He nodded and tried, and tried, and tried.

"I can't get it. I'm sorry, Axel."

"Don't give up. Try as hard as you can. And if you ever feel like you should give up, don't."

He nodded, and tried again. Then, the room seemed to become darker. Then, a blinding light shone, and Axel had to cover his eyes. When it faded, Raven had blasted the door off, but the entire room seemed to take effect.

"Whoa. Thanks, kid. By the way, I never got you're name. What is it?"

"Raven."

"Alright, then, let's go and crack that Eggman WIDE open!"

Raven nodded, and they set off for the main room.

When they got there, Axel said, "Hey! Egghead!"

He turned to see the two hedgehogs.

"How did you escape? No matter. I'll just trap you again. He said, and hopped into the robot that he just made.

"You're gonna waste your new toy? Alright!" He said.

Axel jumped into the air, and shot towards the robot. When he landed, he found the case where Eggman kept his worlds' emeralds. He smashed it, and grabbed them. Then, a blinding light shone throughout the room, causing him to drop the emeralds, and covering his eyes. Eggman did the same. Then, the robot exploded, and the light faded. Eggman was nowhere to be seen. Axel walked over to Raven, with the emeralds in his hands.

"Great job. Looks like you destroyed Eggman, too."

They both shared a laugh, not noticing Eggman coming up behind them in his pod. Then, he grabbed Raven and floated away. Axel followed. They came to a room, with a portal, and he zoomed through, then closed it, leaving Axel behind.

"Raven...I will find you. And, I will save you."


	4. Nazo and the Ring

**Some events in this chapter are from The Return of Nazo (T.R.O.N.) by ****SunshinetheFox, and the story Nazo tells, is Nazo Unleashed by Chakra-X. ****Make sure to Nazo Unleashed first, they're on YouTube, and I own none of ****them. Also, Nazo's personality is going to change a little, or a lot. ****I'm not sure yet, because this story is still being written. Enjoy part 2!**

* * *

The Past is in the Past Part 2 - Nazo and the Ring

6 years had passed. Raven was now 17, about to turn 18, and had learned how to fight and use his new powers, thanks to Eggman (and his robots). He was wearing a grey jacket, with brown pants, that had purple bands around his knees, and black shoes. The rest of him looked as evil as he Eggman had expected. He was laying on the metal floor, thinking about his old family, when Eggman yelled out.

"I'll be back. I need more parts."

He just stayed where he was, still thinking.

A few hours later, Eggman came back holding a blue ring. Raven was confused, as to where he found it. He went to the room he was in, to find out for himself. He saw Eggman analyzing the object.

"What's that, Eggman?" Raven asked.

He replied, " I found it by the Ocean Line, where Angel Island would be, if the Master Emerald would have been taken."

"What's Angel Island, and the Master Emerald?"

Eggman could tell that he was full of questions.

"Might I recall, that tomorrow's your birthday?"

"Well, it's supposed to be. Why?"

"Maybe, I could take you there, for your birthday. I'd be tough, though."

"I'll be up for the challenge."

"Alright."

They fell silent as Eggman got back to work on the ring. all of a sudden, a sound went off.

"What's going on!?"

"The machine! It's malfunctioning!"

Then, the machine exploded, forcing the two backwards, knocking them out. When Raven came to, he saw someone laying on the floor, in the middle of the wreckage. He got up, and walked over to it. It was another hedgehog! He couldn't believe his eyes. He hadn't seen a different hedgehog for years. The only one he's seen is Sonic, who he almost always sees. Eggman had awakened and had joined him, beside the other hedgehog.

"That hedgehog looks familiar, I just can't put my finger on it."

"He looks like he got beat. Bad."

Eggman nodded."Pick him up, and follow me."

So he picked him up, not noticing a ring was forming around his wrist, and followed Eggman.

They soon came to a room with a container, that had an odd liquid in it.

"This is my healing container. Place him inside."

He drained it and Raven put the hedgehog inside. It refilled, and he spoke.

"He should be fine in a few days. Just give it time."

They left the room, and went into the main hall.

"So, about Angel Island..." Raven paused. "...who's Knuckles? After Sonic Heroes, you talked about them all the time."

"Well, he's a naive echidna, who protects the Master Emerald in his spare time."

He nodded.

Eggman left to build his next machine, and Raven jumped to the rafters on the ceiling, which led to an attic Eggman didn't know about, were he called his home. It was okay, it was just boring without someone else to hang out with. He sighed and walked over to what his bed was, and sat on it. He was thinking about the hedgehog, and Eggman's next machine. He then heard something from Eggman's building room, and climbed to the ceiling of it. It sounded like he was talking to himself, but with a different tone of voice. He looked down, through the cracks of the wood.

'What?! Two of Eggman? Hmmm...'

He wanted to find out more, but he decided to wait until he could get an explanation from Eggman, or the other.

* * *

The next day, Eggman was in his lab, when Raven came in.

"Hey, Eggman."

"Raven, I'm so sorry. I'm not going to be able to show you Angel Island. But I have something else I can show you."

Raven sighed as they walked into a room, with a scepter in a sealed case, with tubes glowing purple around the room.

"This has been my power source ever since my Dark Gaia Project. It is called the Scepter of Darkness. It is said to contain a dark and powerful force."

Raven smirked. "Really? Why is it sealed inside a case?"

"The power inside has a mind of It's own. It can make the darkness inside of someone grow."

"Alright. Wait...a mind of It's own?"

"There is a being that lives inside it. They called it, 'Mephiles'..."

"You know what? I've heard enough." Raven said, and started to walk out of the room.

"Raven, wait!" But he was gone already.

Eggman sighed, and got back to work.

* * *

A few days later, Eggman was talking with Raven about his next machine.

"You were in and out of here a lot lately. Why?"

"My next machine, is going to be a grand success! I'll be able to stop Sonic, once and for all! I hope it will be finished in /time/-"

A crash came from another room, and they went to check it out. They soon found the hedgehog from a few days ago had broken out of the capsule. They went inside the room, but Eggman got blown back again.

"Where am I." the hedgehog commanded.

"You're in that guy's base. He's the one who saved your life." Raven explained, motioning to Eggman.

"Not of what I see. Who are you?" he asked.

"Raven, you?"

"I don't need to tell you."

"Why, are you in a bad mood or something?"

"No. Maybe."

"Why?"

"I've made new enemies."

"Who are they?"

"Sonic and Shadow. Mainly."

Raven smirked. "Really, now? Are thy the ones who beat you up by Angel Island?"

"How do you know that?"

"Me and Eggman watched a fight watched you fight them. But it was a long time ago, and I didn't know it was you. Can you explain what happened?"

He nodded and told him. After he finished, Raven was surprised.

"I would have never guessed that. You know what, I'll help you train for your next fight with them. I've had a battle or two with them while I've been here, but they don't remember a thing."

Nazo smiled. "We'll start now."

Raven nodded, and they did so.

"I have a power level over their super forms, and powers you don't even know about. Be ready."

He nodded. Raven used Chaos Control and appeared behind Nazo. He attacked with Chaos Spear. Nazo was blown halfway across the room. He got up, and his wounds healed instantly.

"Regeneration, Huh? Lets see if you can take this."

He charged up an energy blast, but Nazo got to him before he could attack, and hit him into the air. He noticed he didn't come back down and looked up, only to get kicked in the face.

"You can fly?!"

Raven nodded and hit him with an energy blast. Nazo hit the wall, and blasted through.

"The only way you're going to beat Sonic and Shadow, is to beat me. Now, come at me again."

Raven didn't notice Nazo appear behind him, and got hit down. He got up.

"Well I think were evenly matched. It could be a possibility. Let's go at it again, then we'll see."

They both ran at each other. They got blown back to the separate walls. They did it multiple times, but they had the same outcome.

"Looks like we are. No matter. I'll just get stronger, and defeat you, so I can defeat Sonic and Shadow."

They kept training for hours, until they were beat.

"Done?" Raven asked.

"Done."

"You know, I haven't had a battle like that in years." He said, exhausted.

"Really? Why?" Nazo asked, sitting against a wall.

Raven sat next to him and told him everything up to the part were they met.

"Wow. I had no idea. So you've been living here for 6 years?"

Raven nodded. Nazo then noticed something on his wrist.

"When did you get that?"

"Get what?"

He saw where he was pointing.

"What the?! Where did this ring come from?" Nazo shrugged.

"Odd. It's the same color as my fur."

"Yeah, this is weird. Do you know if this means anything?"

He shrugged. There was silence for a few moments before Nazo broke it.

"So, have you ever thought of escaping?"

"Actually, no. I've never tried."

"Well, you should try."

"Like, during the next event?"

Nazo looked at him with a confused face.

"Eggman calls his next plan the next event. It's kinda weird."

"Well, what's his next plan?"

"The only thing I know is that it involves time travel, and two of him."

"Strange. I say we check it out."

They nodded and headed for the lab.


	5. Escaping Generations

**Everything about Sonic Generations, and the idea with the Scepter of Darkness last chapter, don't belong to me. They belong to _Sega_, and _Shadow759_ (YouTube). If you don't understand the chapter, look up Sonic the Hedgehog Reminiscent 9. Don't understand that, start from #1 of the series. That's the only way I can help. Enjoy, the final part, _Escaping Generations_. P.S. This is a few months before the game.**

* * *

**A Raven in the Shadows Chapter 3 - The Past is in the Past Part 3 - Escaping Generations**

Nazo and Raven went to the lab to find a monster of a contraption.

"What is this..." Nazo asked.

"I have no clue. But it's probably his next plan!" They nodded at each other, but then saw a man studying it.

"Let's see if he knows." Nazo said. They walked over to the man. "Hey!"

The man turned just to back up. "D-Don't Hurt me!"

"Don't worry, we won't. We just want questions answered."

"Oh. Alright, then." The man came forward.

"Ro-Robotnik?"

"Good observations, demon. You guessed correctly."

"Wait, demon?"

"Yes, and do you want to know why I'm here?"

Raven was about to say something, when Nazo cut in. "A time machine."

"Yes...oh well, I might as well tell you what this is. This is the Time Eater."

"That, you call 'The Time Eater'? What does it do, eat time?"

"It's probably called that in association, Raven."

"I guess you're right. Well, where's Eggman?" Raven heard footsteps

"Well, speak of the devil."

"Unlikely that I am. I see you've acquainted yourselves with Dr. Robotnik, my past self."

They were shocked to hear this. "You've conjured...time travel?" Nazo asked.

"Yes, and you've conjured nothing."

"Yes I have."

"Are you sure about that?"

Nazo just smiled. "You don't know who I am, do you? But all I need to tell you is that you don't know what you're up against. Shadow may say that he's the Ultimate Lifeform, but he's wrong."

"Thanks for the unneeded lecture. Now we must get back to work." Nazo left the room.

"Uh...Eggman?"

"Yes, Raven?"

"Why did Robotnik call me a demon earlier?"

He sighed. "That's what I transformed you into. Soon enough, the darkness will consume you. I'm sorry-"

He noticed that Raven had left the room. He sighed again and got back to work.

* * *

A few months later, Nazo and Raven were training outside the base. Nazo was just about to shoot an energy blast when Eggman came out.

"It's done! It's done!"

"What's done?" Raven asked, but he was already inside.

Nazo shrugged, and they went into the base with Eggman, wondering what he was talking about. they went in to see the Time Eater, completed.

"Wow, you've really outdone yourself this time Eggman. You too, Robotnik." Raven said.

They both nodded and got into the machine, just to get blasted out.

"Foolish. You will all be destroyed, soon enough." It said.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Raven yelled, eyes narrow.

"I am Mephiles, and I want revenge for what happened in 2006."

"Sonic '06..." He whispered to himself, and looked at it with stern eyes. "You were in the scepter...

"True demon, and I think you and your friend would be perfect for allies..."

"NEVER! I'll fight until the end!" Raven yelled. Nazo joined him.

"As will I!"

"Foolish like the doctors... I'll have to take you by force!" The battle began.

Mephiles shot a huge energy blast, big enough to fill the room. When it faded, they were gone.

"Where'd they go..."

He didn't notice they teleported out of range, and were charging their own attack. Then, they shot it at the huge robot. He fell to the ground, powering down. Raven smiled, but Nazo knew this wasn't over. He noticed a shadow, and a light. The light shot at Raven, but Nazo pushed him out of the way, and got hit instead. Raven got up and looked over.

"Nazo..."

He walked over to him. His eyes opened. His eyes were a different color, but he couldn't tell, because he got blasted away. When he hit the wall, Nazo appeared in front of him. He looked up, and saw him, charging an energy blast.

'The time is now.' Raven thought.

He then flashed away.

* * *

3 years later: a few days before the battle with Shadow

It was Winter. By now, everyone knew about Sonic Generations. The only reason, is because Eggman was killed weeks after the event. To Mephiles and Nazo, Raven's whereabouts were nothing. Only few thought they knew were he was, because he stole to live. But nowadays, he's usually in prison. He was multiple times. But every time, he escaped with Chaos Control. He was the only outlaw of Station Square, that Sonic couldn't catch

Right now, it was night, and Raven was walking back to the cave he found.

"Damn, it's cold. I wish fate didn't turn on me like this..."

"I can help you. But only if you join me." He recognized the voice.

"Never Mephiles. Never..."

"Fine. If you don't want to join us, I might as well make you, like I meant to 3 years ago."

He shot an energy ball at the hedgehog, only to see a flash of light. He was a little surprised that he still had enough energy. Raven appeared on Angel Island, surprisingly a little bit away from the shrine of the Master Emerald.

"Dammit. It's even colder here, wherever I am anyways. At least it's away from Mephiles."

He decided to try sleeping, and he failed.

"I guess I just have to lay here." He said, and waited for morning to come

The next day, Knuckles woke up and saw the Master Emerald glowing.

"What is it?"

He felt a strange sensation coming from southwest of where he was. He smiled at the emerald, and went down the stairs. He soon tripped ove

something. He got up, and looked over to see a tail. A black tail to be exact, with red detail on the tip.

"What on Mobius..."

He split the bush it came from, and saw the outlaw, sleeping roughly, and obviously cold. He noticed the faded blue ring on his wrist, and walked ove

to the hedgehog. He looked at the him, with caution. He saw it open it's eyes. His eyes widened.

"Demon..." He whispered.

The hedgehog looked over at Knuckles, with soulless eyes, but then closed his eyes again.

"Just kill me..." He said

Knuckles was surprised to hear such a thing from a demon. He opened his eyes again.

"Please. Just do it. All I can do now is run."

"From what, exactly?"

"Mephiles..."

"Who's Mephiles?"

He saw the other had closed his eyes again

"Why isn't this demon trying to kill me right now?"

He thought about it, then picked him up and went back to the shrine.

Hours later, around noon, he woke up.

"Ugh...where am I?"

"Finally."

Knuckles walked up to him.

"What do you want? If you're about to ask me why I'm here, Mephiles tried to bring the darkness out, that Eggman put inside me."

Knuckles was shocked. "Eggman?" He nodded.

"Well, I guess you saved me..."

"From what?"

"Death. Thank you."

His eyes widened. This isn't how a demon's supposed to act. He thought about it, and asked, "Exactly, who are you?"

"Should I even tell? I don't even know where I am, who you are, and why you even saved me."

"I am Knuckles the Echidna. Guardian of the Master Emerald-"

"I remember that Eggman talked about you when he...housed me 3 years ago. I don't know how else to say that."

"Anyway, you're on Angel Island, and I need to know why you didn't act like an actual demon."

"Can I even trust you, and do you even trust me?"

Knuckles thought about it. "I sense trust in you. Please begin." He smiled and started.

* * *

"After I told Knuckles my story, he let me stay at Angel Island for awhile. A few days later, I said I was going to see the world below, and vanished from Angel Island. I appeared in a place Knuckles called Mystic Ruins. I walked on, and soon met Shadow. Then, this."

"Wow. I never thought someone like you, would have a story like that." Sonic said.

Raven sat on the floor of the lab. Shadow looked at his cell phone.

"I gotta go. Rouge and I have a mission." Shadow flashed away.

"I'm gonna go for a run. Se ya later." He walked out the door.

"I guess I'll walk around the city. Get myself knowing of this place."

"Alright. You know where I'll be."

Raven nodded and flashed out.

* * *

In another world, there were three hedgehogs in an abandoned base. One was the oldest, who was purple with a robot arm, maroon eyes, and had chest hair. He wore a glove, high tech glasses, a long sleeved vest, and black and green shoes. The second was like the older, except he had a regular arm, blue eyes, and wore fingerless gloves, and blue and black shoes. The third was yellow, his quills were black, green eyes, and his arms and belly were peach. He wore green gloves, red sleeveless shirt, blue pants, and light blue, yellow, and purple shoes.

"Did you get it yet?" said the third.

"No. Wait...got it!" said the first, as he opened a portal.

"Finally. We'll see him again." said the second.

"Don't be so sure yet, TJ." said the first.

TJ closed his eyes as he had a flashback of the day.

"He's been like this for years. Ever since Raven got taken from us. I want the old TJ back..."

"I know how you feel, Cody. But he'll be his old self soon. And, Raven I hope is fine. He's 21 after all."

They nodded as the three jumped through, not noticing the white hedgehog behind them, who also jumped through.


	6. Family Figures

**A Raven In The Shadows Chapter 4 - Family Figures**

A few days later, Tails was in his lab, and everyone else was over at Silver's house playing his XBox 360, except for Raven. He was on the top of the highest building, looking around. He found a purple streak fly across the city, and flashed off. The streak he saw, was a purple hedgehog. The hedgehog saw a flash ahead of him and tried to slow down, but to no avail. He slammed strait into it. Raven got up.

"Hey, what's the big idea, purple?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm just looking for my brother."

"Who is he?"

"He's a black hedgehog, about 21 now. He was taken from me and my family when he was twelve."

"Wait a minute..." Raven saw the other hedgehog's face, but then fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" He got up.

"Ugh...yeah, sorry. I don't know what just happened, but I had this flashback about the day I was turned into this monster. There were two others there, but it was blurry. And a large man..."

"Raven?"

"Huh? How do you know my name? We've never met."

"You're...alive..."

"Of course I am. Does it look like I'm dead?" The hedgehog hugged Raven.

"Hey, personal space!"

He let go. "Sorry. I'm TJ. My life mission is to find my brother. And, I think I just completed it."

"Wait, TJ?" He nodded. He repeated the word in his head.

"I may not be the Raven you're looking for, but I'll help you." TJ smiled.

"Do you have an emerald with you?" Raven nodded, and brought out a red Chaos Emerald. TJ grabbed it and yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

They appeared in front of a house, all boarded up. TJ opened the door, and they both walked inside.

"Hey guys! I've got someone to help us with the search!"

When he turned on the lights, everything looked completely different from the outside.

"Whoa. Cool."

"Hello, traveler."

Raven turned to see another hedgehog that looked like TJ, but taller, and had a cybernetic arm.

"I'm Tim Hedgern. I see you've already acquainted yourself with TJ. Hey, where's Cody?"

"Right here, dad." A yellow hedgehog came up. "Cody, you?"

"If I say my name, you'll get confused, with the one you're looking for."

"Another Raven, TJ? Good job..." Cody said sarcastically.

"Wait, Cody. Dad, take a blood sample from him. That will tell."

Raven nodded in agreement and let him do it. Soon, Tim was analyzing it. "Hey, Raven?" Cody asked.

"What?"

"Why is your blood purple?"

He sighed. "Long story. I'll tell you later. Why?"

"Just wondering."

They nodded, and they left the room, leaving Tim to his work. A few hours later, Tim yelled "Come down here! I have something to show you all!"

Everyone walked down to the lab. As soon as they saw the computer, they were all shocked.

"I never thought today, would be the day, that our mission would be complete."

"What do you mean, dad?" Cody asked.

"I know."

They all turned to TJ. He opened his eyes, with one tear shed.

"All this time, he's been standing right in front of us..."

"What do you mean? I-" Raven gasped and fell again, holding his head.

"This is just like earlier..."

They saw his eyes flash from black and gray, to white and green, but then back again.

"It _is_ him..." Tim whispered. Then, he closed his eyes, and fell over.

"Did he... pass out?" TJ asked.

"Yeah, he's out." Cody replied. "Well, what do we do now?"

TJ shrugged, but then had a thought.

"I have an idea. Let's wait until he comes around. Then ask him where he's been all these years."

They nodded in agreement, and sat down to wait.

Meanwhile, at Silver's house, everyone was playing Call of Duty: Black Ops on his XBox 360.

Shadow smirked. "This game is fine, but mine is better."

"Dude, I thought you would like this game. Main reason is the guns." Sonic replied.

"It's the only game I have, Okay?"

"Yeah, because you have no job. Maybe you can get one at Pizza Hut. They have openings." Sonic said.

"How do you know that? You like Chili Dogs, right?" Silver asked

"Yes, and I was trying to hide from Amy. I ran inside, not noticing it was Pizza Hut, and saw they had an opening."

"Alright, I'll go by there later."

"Why not now? And, maybe you could get a better game on your way." Shadow said.

Shadow was surrounded by a green aura, and lifted into the air.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"Come on, Silver. Put him down." Silver smirked and let him go, letting Shadow fall to the floor. Shadow growled.

"Come on, Shadow. He's just messing with you." Sonic said, not noticing Shadow emitting a small red aura.

"Shadow, I was just kidding-" He was thrown through the wall.

"Shadow, calm down! I was just kidding!"

The aura disappeared, and Silver sighed in relief.

"You're safe, for now..." Shadow mouthed.

"Well, I guess we're done here. Do you guys want to go out for a run?" Sonic asked, forgetting about Silver's speed.

"Sure, but how am I supposed to keep up with you guys?"

"Just use you're...you're, um...uh..."

"Psychokinetic powers?"

"Yeah."

Silver nodded, as did Shadow, and they walked out of the house, and dashed off.


	7. Hedgerns and Hedgehogs

**A Raven in the Shadows Chapter 5 - Hedgerns and Hedgehogs**

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, were running through the city. Silver had trouble keeping up, because the others had started a race, like old times. But when he passed a odd looking house, he was curious, and called to the two.

"Sonic! Shadow!"

They ran back, and saw what Silver did.

"Do you guys know this house?"

"I've never seen this house before." Shadow said.

"Probably because you've lost your memory so many times, but I haven't either. But if there's someone in there, we're brothers." Sonic said, walking towards the door.

The two were shocked to hear this out of Sonic, for he had never called anyone a brother, but Tails.

"Sonic, we're not brothers. Why would you say something like that?" Silver asked.

"We've been together for so long, that it just feels that way. I don't know why I said it like that, but we don't have to..."

"Sonic, it's fine. Just knock." Shadow said, smirking.

Sonic nodded, and did so. A voice came from inside.

"Who are you, and what's your business here?"

"I'm Sonic, and I'm here with my brothers, Shadow and Silver. We just saw this house, and we wanted to see if anyone was here. If you want to know, we are of no threat, to you. We are heroes, after all."

"Good job stating the obvious, Sonic." Shadow said sarcastically.

"Well, if it's safe with you and your folks, may we come in?" Silver asked.

They heard whispers behind the door, then the door cracked open, and the went inside. The inside looked different from the outside, it almost looked like Tails' lab. They saw the person they were talking to, which was a yellow hedgehog, with black quills.

"So you're Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. I'm not surprised that you are the ones on television, saving the world, the city, and stopping Eggman from his plans."

"Do you even have a life?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow, stop being rude. He seems like a nice guy." Silver said, lightly punching him.

Shadow punched him back. "I was being sarcastic."

Another hedgehog walked up. "Cody, who are these fellas?"

"Fella? I'll show you who's a fella!" Shadow yelled, finally losing it.

Sonic and Silver had to hold him back, while 'Cody' explained everything. Later, when Shadow had calmed down, they started to talk.

"So, you new to Station Square?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, and actually, new to the world." Cody replied.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

TJ cut in. "We're here from another world, on a mission."

"On a mission? For what?" Silver asked.

"To...find someone. We actually finished it recently, but we can't go back."

"Why?"

"Because we need to build a new one."

"My friend, Tails, can help you, if you need it."

"That would be great of you to help us."

"Help us with what?" A purple hedgehog walked in, with a serious look in his eyes. He looked over to the three. "Who are they?"

"They're Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, and they want to help us with our problem, of getting home." TJ answered.

"The heroes of Station Square, I see."

"Wait, you know about us?" Silver asked.

He nodded. "I'm Tim. Nice to meet you three."

"Dad, where's Raven?"Cody asked.

"Wait, what?" Sonic asked.

"The one we were looking for. Do you know him?" TJ asked

"Silver wouldn't, but me and Shadow might."

"Describe, or show." Shadow said, impatiently.

"Long tail, black eyes, purple fin-"

"It's him." Sonic cut in.

Tim smiled. "You guys are not that bad after all."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he's downstairs."

"Can you bring him up here?"

Tim nodded, and left the room.

Minutes later, they heard voices down the hallway. "Okay, what do you want me to-" He saw Sonic and Shadow. "What are they doing here?"

"You know them?"

"Yeah, and one of their friends saved my life." Raven said, with a cold stare.

"Okay. Let's go."

Tim walked over to TJ and Cody. Raven walked over to the three. "Hey."

"Dude, we've been looking for you. Tails found something called ScrollText, and he said you might be able to read it."

"Where'd you get that information, Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"My phone. See for yourself, Stripes."

Shadow growled, and took the phone.

"Sonic stop calling me Stripes, they're streaks, and you're right. Tails sent you a text just now, saying to wrap this up here because we have to go."

"Let me come. I might be able to help." Tim said.

"Sonic, let them all come. they'll be a big help, and they're family."

"Okay...what, what?" Silver asked.

"Long story, dude."

"I have a name you know."

"Well, mine's Raven, what's yours."

He was just standing there, looking at him in shock.

"Uh, hello?" He waved his hand over his eyes. "Sonic, Shadow, I think I broke him."

They looked over and saw Silver.

"Silver, are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"By the looks of it, it seems that 'Silver' hasn't been this scared in a long time."

They thought for a while.

"I think I know what's up." Sonic said.

"Yeah, me too."

"Iblis."

"What?" They asked, looking at Raven.

"Iblis, fuse with Mephiles to become Solaris. Since Mephiles is back..."

"Then, there's gotta be an Iblis Trigger!"

"Okay, great, I didn't break him. And that's a start. Great job Sliver."

"How do you know my name?"

"Sonic told me. It' fine. I won't hurt you."

"But who is it?" Sonic asked the three.

"It might be Nazo. I think that's the reason Mephiles got him."

"How did that happen? And, Who's Nazo?" Silver asked.

"Long story. And for some weird reason, I don't want to tell it again."

"That's fine, I'll get it out of Sonic and Shadow. Sometime..."

"Guys, were going."

"Alright. Let's go." Raven pulled out his emerald, and teleported them back to Tails' lab.

* * *

**If you're wondering, someone caused a time paradox [_looks at Shadow_], and brought Eggman back.**


	8. A Chosen One

**A Raven in the Shadows Chapter 8 - A Chosen One**

When the group appeared in the lab, Tails jumped, then hid. One of them yelled out.

"Tails? It's me, Sonic! and others..."

Tails came out, and looked at the group. Then grabbed one of his gadgets, and slowly came up to them.

"Tails, it's just me, plus Shadow, Silver, Raven, and a few others. Meet Tim, TJ, and Cody."

He moved away, and showed Tails the three. The two tailed fox sighed in relief, and was confused at the same time.

"Tails...is something wrong?" Sonic asked.

Tails face suddenly lightened, and ran over to his computer.

"I've been waiting for you to come back, guys. I need you to see this."

They all walked over to the computer, and saw the text, which none of them could understand.

"I couldn't understand this, so I thought one of you would know." Tails said to the group.

There was silence, before a voice said, "I do."

They all looked around to see a white hedgehog, with emerald green streaks. Sonic walked up to him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Axel. Axel the Hedgehog!"

"Well, look who's stealing you attitude, Sonic. I..." Raven paused, he finally got a close look at the hedgehog. Then he realized. "You've finally come..."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'you've finally come'?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I met him when I was first captured by Eggman. He, I guess you could say, saved both of our lives."

"You mean, he saved mine, and the lives of Suibom. Wait..." Axel paused, finally getting a glimpse of the other. "...is it you?"

Raven nodded, and Axel smiled.

"I've been looking for you, and I have an explanation." He walked up to the computer, and started reading. But Sonic was getting a little pissed. He didn't want to be called a faker again, and walked up to the other.

"Hey, 'Alex', what are you even doing here?"

"My name is Axel, and I'm here, about the future of this world." Axel looked back at the computer, and studied it.

"It says, 'One day, a group of heroes will unite, and defeat Dark Mystierons, or the sun god, Solaris, one again. But only three out off all will face the final battle, colors Blue, Black, and White."

Sonic and Silver was scared, they knew about Solaris. They met each other at the ceremony back in 2006, along with Shadow, and learned about it all. They never had a single thought they'd would have to fight him. Axel continued.

"One in the group will break this prophecy, but it will be the only way to stop Solaris. They will give the ultimate price, though..."

Axel paused, looking confused. Raven looked up, and was surprised. He could read it. He decided to go on.

"This being will be like no other. His power is the same. He will be able to beat Solaris, and seal him into eternal darkness, where he will never escape from..." He paused, looking back at Sonic, to see if he had calmed down. Then back at the screen. "He will be the only one, that will be able to..." His words trailed off, reading the next lines, like if this was some kind of screwed-up dream.

_...read this._

Could it be true? Was he the one? He trailed off in thought, as the next part, everyone could read. Tails read on.

"After Solaris has fled, the world will go back to peace, and the holder of Iblis will be free of control."

"That means Nazo will be free of Mephiles." Raven said.

Tails nodded, and kept reading. "The one mentioned above will be never seen again, unless he can beat Solaris alone. That's where it ends, I can't read from there on."

"Neither can I."

"It must be some kind of ancient language. I know none of us have seen it before." Shadow tried to explain.

"Yeah...wait, where did Raven go?"

Tails shrugged, and started working on something else. The rest did their own thing, but the Hedgerns walked over to Tails, at least, two of them. TJ went looking for Raven. He looked all over Station Square, the outskirts of town, and and even went to Green Hill Zone. When he wanted to give up, he saw Raven at a beach, punching a tree. He decided to watch him, and he didn't like what he was seeing.

Raven started to argue, as if he was actually talking to someone. He slashed at the base of the tree, the entire thing falling to the ground. He then said something like, 'Take that, Eggman!' in a very violent, and rude manner. He went back to the lab, knowing he wouldn't want to be bothered. But Raven saw him, and called out to him.

"Hey!"

TJ turned to see Raven standing behind him, somehow calm. It freaked him out, but managed a 'Hi'.

"Why are you so..." He figured it out. "It's not my fault. I know your going to-"

He was pulled into a hug, and heard light sobs. He felt guilt, and knew how he must feel right now. He hugged him back, knowing he would be lost to his little brother again, this time, forever. They sat down, the sun was setting. _Perfect, _Raven thought, as the two watched it slowly disappear from the sky. The young hedgehog yawned, and laid his head on Raven's lap. He thought this was weird, but just sat there, letting him be. Soon, the sun was clear of the sky, and the stars filled the sky. Now, TJ was cuddling up against him. Raven didn't care anymore, he just lay there, staring up at the stars. Soon, he closed his eyes, and let the darkness take him.

* * *

**I've got something to say. I bet most of you that were here at the beginning, are not interested anymore [probably because one of the main characters is technically me.], but for those who are still reading, updates will be long, for school is starting up again in a week. Please, still keep reading, and why don't you leave a review for me. I'd like to see how fond you guys are of this. Well, I've gotta run, see ya!  
**

**-Pandow00**


	9. Hiatus

**Hey guys. I just wanted to say that this story will go on hiatus, so I can catch up, and possibly finish my other story, Sonic and Spyro: War of Worlds, and Rise of Lyric with The Chuckinator. Also, tell me if I should even continue this. I have a feeling all of you don't care about this, plus, there's only 1 review, and I've heard nothing else. Sure, there's a ton of views, but their mostly towards the first chapter. Sorry for the ones that have been reading. Another chapter will replace this message, but it won't be awhile until that happens. If you didn't read my message in the last chapter, I have to go back to school, in about 3 days now. Updates will be very long, and I really didn't expect school to come on me so fast. Again, sorry, and see ya some time in the future.  
**

**-Pandow00**


End file.
